There is currently known in the prior art a wide variety of training devices for improving a golfer's swing. Such devices improve the swing by teaching the proper swing mechanics. When trying to learn the proper technique, the golfer must teach his muscles the proper motion needed to strike the ball effectively. Therefore, it is advantageous for the golfer to repeat the proper swing technique in order for his muscles to develop a memory for the swing such that the correct motion becomes automatic.
In order to drive a golf ball accurately and with distance, the golfer must have the proper positioning of his body during his swing. The golfer must fully rotate his shoulders with his arms extended outward during the backswing of the golf club. Then during the downswing, the golfer's arms and shoulders must rotate forward with the golfer's wrists remaining in a prescribed orientation. Additionally throughout the swing, the golfer's weight must shift between his/her feet. Furthermore, the golfer must accelerate the club head through the impact of the ball and after follow-through.
As can be seen, the proper mechanics of a golf swing are very complicated and must be practiced often in order to achieve maximum performance. The present invention provides an aid for strengthening and learning muscle memory for a correct golf swing. Specifically, the present invention can help promote a correct swing by teaching the golfer's muscles the proper positioning and motion needed while practicing with the device. Additionally, the present invention can promote strength, flexibility and endurance for the golfer.